Triad trainer
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Ten years after ash's journey through the regions a new trainer embarks to become one thing a dark,fire and ghost master and reunite the six regions! This is the story of the triad trainer.
1. Chapter 1journey begins

It's been ten years since ash Ketchum had traveled to Kalos and had his adventures there now a new generation of trainers are about to start their own adventure in the world of pokemon.

Daylight moved through the room before shining on a young boy who groaned before opening his eyes and sat up revealing dark blue hair and amber eyes. With a yawn the ten year old got out of bed and dressed in a black shirt and red cargo pants while grabbing a black jacket with red piping as he grabbed a pair of silver gloves and purple lenses with blue framed goggles. Eating breakfast the boy grabbed his backpack and put on black boots. Taking a deep breath the boy smiled as he ran out of the house ready to start his journey.

(Opening pokemon getter)

(Just head on, head on! Thinking's only gonna slow you down  
When emotions boost up my speed like a Quick Attack  
There isn't a moment to waste, right?)  
The boy smiled as he waved to various townsfolk as he went by and they called out good morning to him.

(I won't lose, I won't run, no rain can last forever  
So I'll bear my tears out and then do a complete Reversal  
Just set off! The sky'll clear right up with a Hallelujah)  
The boy jumped over a barrel and continued to run as he saw some pidgy fly next to him when he got to the river.

(Sometimes we'll fight  
We've got passions so strong they're gonna Overheat  
So get rid of hesitation  
Roar like the thunder  
You don't need logic to forge your own way  
So come on, pull open the future with your own hands)  
He passed by two older teens with a wave as they smiled and waved back with grins as their pokemon did the same.

(I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
There's an unexplored future for me  
Oh yeah, just gotta face my fears  
Oh yeah, and I'll do it every time)  
The boy skidded as he baseball slid under a moving pane of glass being moved by two machoke as they blinked and sighed at the familiar event then chuckled.

(I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
I know I'm never alone  
Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
Oh yeah, let's head out into the dazzling future together)  
The boy soon saw his destination in sight before starting to speed up and wall kicked his way up a long staircase before leaping in the open door.

(Just say 1,2,3 and I'll be ready to go! Riding the Tailwinds at our back!  
Let's crack on! Leap into an unexplored world) he flipped to land on his feet before sliding to a stop and smiled to the brown haired professor who shook his head good naturally at the boys antics.

(End music)

"Soul you spend way to much time with ash's greninja and septile" said Gary oak who had taken over for his grandfather as the regions pokemon professor.

"Well they taught me some survival skills though better have them or end up like ash did at the start of his journey getting chased by a pack of spearow" said soul with a grin,.

Gary sighed and wondered how the boy became like another ash. Oh yeah his son took after himself at that age and ended up influencing the feline like boy into becoming a second ash in personality despite the differences between them.

Speaking off seemed soul was going to end up like ash on the start at leadt.

"Im afraid your going to emulate ash though soul all the natural starters were picked up already but I do have this spare freshly caught pokemon and ironically it's still a wild despite that" said Gary as a fourth poke ball was revealed and soul curious as to what the pokemon was opened the poke ball as white energy shot out and took form when it died down there was a small fox like pokemon with black and red fur and amber eyes looking around warily.

"A zoura? Long way from home aren't you" said soul surprised with a kind voice.

"No kidding she ended up being discovered scattering the trainers poke balls and caused chaos by letting the pokemon out. Took three days to catch her and get things in order" said Gary as his umbreon glared at the little fox.

Soul knelt down and smiled to the dark type.

"Bit of a little troublemaker huh? I'm soul and from today onward were partners how about it tenebris" said soul petting the zoura on the head only to receive a dark pulse to the face but soul laughed it off.

"Tenebris is a very fitting name for her soul I have no doubt you might surpass ash out there here are your pokeballs and pokedex your going to need them" said Gary handing over the required items.

Soul nodded before looking over the pokedex which unlike previous models was black with silver trim looking much like a flip phone mixed with a small tablet. On the front was a image of a white pokeball. Soul for one liked it.

"Thanks professor oak come on tenebris time to start our journey" I said leading the dark type out of the lab and started to leave pallet town. Taking a deep breath he smiled at the zoura.

"Im not putting you in a pokeball if you don't want to I want to be your friend. Besides I am a bit interested in befriending pokemon for a reason" said soul as he started walking hearing zoura follow obviously curious.

"I want to be the best ghost, dark and fire type trainer and surpass my role model ash Ketchum and to do that I want to unite the regions again" said soul.

Ten years ago after ash returned from Kalos a war started up between the six regions and now each one was isolated from one another. Kanto and johto as both share a champion and elite four remained unisolated from each other until two years later when johto gained a champion and a new elite four. With the world devided as it was even if it was just a decade no one trusted the other regions anymore and thus the legendary pokemon were confused as to how their homes began cutting off their ability to communicate with their fellow legends. Anytime legendaries tried to talk to each other like ho oh and Lugia trainers from the home region would drive the other off and now chaos had walled up the regions and soul knew that this wasn't what ash Ketchum wanted but he disappeared shortly after he returned from Kalos around the same time soul himself was born. As he didn't know his own birth parents he looked up to ash as a role model. So he was going to make ash proud by reuniting the regions the only way he knew how. By beating each league and uniting the regions that way. Becoming world champion is his dream and hope.

Tenebris was wide eyed when soul explained why he wanted to become the best and reunite the regions.

With a grin the dark type fox pokemon leapt onto his shoulder and both headed off on their journey to reunite the regions.

(End chapter)

Okay I bet your wondering what's going on here right? Well I decided to create my own pokemon universe based off both the anime and a little bit of pokemon conquest. Thus this storyline and history. Soul is going to be the main character but he isn't the only one. The reason he's planing on getting pokemon of those three types is because of one reason. Those are my favorite types of pokemon. Soul is pretty much heavily based the most off me and thus is the oc I connect the most with. It took a bit of thought to decide the starter so I decided to take a cue from the anime and go with a iconic pokemon and what better then the pokemon known as zoura for a start. I talked with a good friend of mine toa coy about the types I chose in their range of strong against/weak against and turned out its a surprisingly good range of strengths and weaknesses for this kind of thing. Pokémon fans will get what I'm talking about here. Anyway get ready because the first captured pokemon is going to appear soon so be on the look out for chapter two to viridian!


	2. Chapter 2 to viridian!

Soul took a deep breath as he moved through the field when he felt tenebris shift on his shoulder. Looking at he zoura he followed it's gaze to a white and black canine pokemon and pulled out his pokedex.

Poochyenya the bite pokemon it is a dark type canine pokemon that can be often found in fields near towns. It's bite attacks are very versitile.

With a nod soul looked to tenebris.

"Tenebris ready to make a new friend" asked soul and the fox nodded as she leapt before the other dark canine pokemon.

"Start off with dark pulse and follow it up with quick attack!" Said soul thinking quickly.

"Zoura!" Said tenebris before she let loose the special move then blitzed out with a white trail showing her path.

The Poochyenya was surprise by the dark pulse that it it in the head and become dazed when tenebris appeared out its blind spot and transitioned from quick attack to tackle making Poochyenya yip as it tumbled from the force.

"Alright tenebris! Finish it with another dark pulse!" Said soul with a grin.

"Zoura!" Nodded the fox as she followed the order making the canine she was facing dizzy and exhausted from the attacks. Soul pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go pokeball!" Said soul tossing it. When it connected with the pokemon it opened and Poochyenya was converted to red energy that entered the pokeball and it closed and fell before twitching as the button flashed and after a moment the pokeball stopped and dinged signaling a successful capture. Soul smiled and picked up the pokeball and held it to tenebris' nose so she can get their new partners scent.

"Welcome to the team fang" said soul recalling what the pokedex said about the bite attacks which meant the elemental attacks involving that they headed over to viridian city which surprisingly was only fifteen minutes away so they made good time to the pokemon center and after letting his pokemon get healed by the nurse joy he called professor oak.

"Hey professor I made it to viridian city and I just caught a Poochyenya that I named fang I'm getting off to a good start on being a fire, dark, and ghost specialist" said soul.

"Really that's good news best to check which moves your pokemon knows before heading to pewter city you have your work cut out for you in taking down the gym leader" said Gary from the screen.

"By the way how is jack doing" asked soul curious about his rival.

"Seems he's taken more after me then I thought he caught ten pokemon in just five minutes at least he isn't catching them all willy nilly like I did when I was his age. I am starting to regret adopting him as a ten year old now I'm hoping you pull a ash and snap him out of his arrogance" said Gary with a sweatdrop.

Soul had a sweatdrop as well hearing this.

"Talk about history repeating right he may be just aiming for the league but if I'm to unite the regions again I have to take this chance professor" said soul chuckling a bit.

"I agree with you there. Your doing a good thing here soul. Ash definitely would have reunited the regions since he has made so many friends though them. And don't think I don't know your other goal to find out what happened to ash I miss him but I still don't have many leads back then. Well good luck soul and stay safe" said Gary handing up.

"I will professor oak" said soul with a grin. After picking up his pokemon he noticed a commotion outside and standing out he found to his shock that some trainers were having a major fist fight. One looked to be a sinnoh native while the other looked to be from kanto. Soul immediately knew what happened. Regional distrust struck again! So to break up the fight he looked to tenebris and jerk ed his head at the two idiots.

"Tenebris low powered dark pulse please we need to calm these two down" wispered soul and the zoura nodded before leaping up and did as asked.

"Hey what the!" Exclaimed the two trainers as tenebris landed back on my shoulder.

"Now that you stopped be aware of your surroundings it's idiots like you that is making it hard to sleep! That Jenny over there was glaring at both of you so for legends sake stop and let others sleep I had a long day and your not helping" Soul said pointing at the moonlit night above before he reentered the center and headed to bed.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us tenebris we can get to know fang better in the morning so night" said soul with a yawn placing his boots and coat near the bed before falling asleep as tenebris curled up next to him.

(End chapter)


End file.
